


Together We're Less Alone

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, BAMF Magnus Bane, Clubbing, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Flirting, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Possessive Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: While Magnus watches Jace dance, he realizes that he might have more feelings for his boyfriend’s Parabatai than he thought. Jace seems to reciprocate his feelings. But Jace also seems drunk. Deciding on what to do next is not easy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood (backround), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland (hints), Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Together We're Less Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the SH Bingo; Square fill: Angel Blood
> 
> A huge thank you to the amazing Jessa for being my beta 💙
> 
> Look at the amazing banner from Kissa! Thank you so much for creating this for my story 💙

Magnus watches Jace dance. He has no idea how long he’s been watching. He just knows that he cannot drag his eyes off Jace, who dances in the middle of the dancefloor, his hips swaying to the music, his eyes half-closed. The other dancers float around him as if they don’t dare to interrupt something sacred; what Jace’s dancing clearly is.

Jace dances like not many others do. He dances as if he were the only person in the room, as if just he and the beats of the music exist. He dances as if he were somewhere else, somewhere that is not the center of an overcrowded nightclub in New York. He dances as if he were someone else. Not the warrior born out of blood and despair, but a human being born in light and freedom.

Someone steps up next to Magnus, his eyes also fixed on Jace. And although he doesn’t say anything, Magnus huffs, annoyed. It’s like the person interrupts something. It’s like the person watches something that is not his to watch.

“That ass would look good on a cock.” The man - _werewolf_ \- licks appreciatively over his lips while his eyes swallow every circle of Jace’s hips hungrily. 

Annoyance instantly switches to anger and Magnus has to keep his magic in check with all his willpower. But he cannot keep his eyes from flaring up, cat-like, with a dangerous gleam. 

The wolf seems oblivious to that. He just keeps on staring, with partially-opened lips circling the transparent liquid in his glass. 

Magnus knows it’s not his place to say something. He definitely has no business telling the man off. Jace is an adult and Magnus knows that he can handle himself - and fuck whoever he wants. Besides, Magnus is fully aware that Jace likes to sleep around. He has witnessed it multiple times before. But Magnus says it anyway. “He’s not interested.”

While saying it, Magnus instantly knows that it is true. Today, Jace is not looking for something. Today, Jace is here to get lost. Lost in the music, the night and his dancing. He is not here to be found. 

The other man huffs out a laugh. “He’s yours?” 

Magnus glares at the werewolf. Jace is many things. Foremost, he is his boyfriend’s Parabatai. Magnus crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow. “No. But he is still not interested.”

The other just laughs, shaking his head. “We’ll see about that.” He downs the last bit of his drink and pushes his way through the crowd towards the dance floor. Towards Jace. 

Magnus frowns and tries to breathe evenly. It’s really not his fucking business. Viewed objectively, the wolf is handsome and attractive. But Magnus would be damned if he is objective right now. 

He focuses on Jace again, who has not the slightest idea that he is the subject of a conversation or that Magnus is still watching him. He just dances, adjusting flawlessly to the various beats the DJ plays for him. And it’s clear that the DJ plays only for him.

When the werewolf approaches, Jace avoids contact easily. He just sashays to the side and keeps dancing inside his own world. Jace navigates the dance floor like he navigates a war room. He knows who is moving where before the other even starts to think of moving; avoiding the next attempt of the wolf to join his dance easily. Magnus was right. Jace is not interested. 

But the wolf doesn’t seem to get the massage. He insists and grabs Jace slightly by the shoulder. For a second, Jace misses the beat at the unexpected and unwelcome touch, but then he takes the hand and removes it from his shoulder, stepping to the side to create more room between them. He resumes his dancing, but Magnus sees that something has changed. Jace is a warrior again.

The man doesn’t see that. He stabs into Jace’s space once more and grabs him by his hips, pressing them together. Magnus sees that he uses his werewolf strength to do that. Shadowhunters must leave their weapons and steles at the entrance, to grant a peaceful night. Wolves, of course, keep their strength. 

But Jace doesn’t need his stele. Jace doesn’t need a weapon. He is his own stele and his own weapon. His whole body lights up with angelic grace, his full Angel blood kicking in at the threat; every single rune on his skin activated by the twist of his mind. 

He glows golden and Magnus cannot help but think how beautiful he looks. How feral. How deadly. But he doesn’t dwell on it. He is already on his way to the dancefloor. He doesn’t have to push through the other dancers - they part for him. With a wink, he has his security alerted and with another he binds the hands of the werewolf behind his back. The next snap makes the wolf kneel. 

Jace looks up with his golden glowing eyes in surprise, until they find Magnus. He smirks and inclines his head to thank him, while security drags the werewolf out of the club. Jace might not really be his but Magnus sure as hell won’t allow anyone to mess with him. Not on his watch. 

“Thank you, Magnus. I could have handled him myself, though.” Jace smiles at Magnus while he tries to get back into the music. 

“I know you could have, Jason.” Magnus winks at Jace, a spark in his eyes; he is not sure where it comes from. 

A laugh that emerges from deep inside spills out of Jace’s mouth. “You know, Magnus, one day you’ll say my name and mean it. My real name.” Jace’s laugh turns into a smirk and when he adds a wink as well, Magnus cannot help but wonder when teasing Alec’s Parabatai has become more than that. When it has become flirting. 

Jace seems too restless to dance now. “Let’s get something to drink,” he whispers in Magnus’ ear. 

Magnus ignores the goosebumps that spread over his neck when Jace’s hot breath hits his skin. It’s only when Jace pulls away that Magnus smells it; Jace’s breath is heavy with alcohol. Also, his eyes are more lidded than normal, and for the first time Magnus realizes that Jace is really drunk. It has not been visible in his movements at all. And also now, when Jace weaves through the crowd, there is no stumbling, no swaying. Only steady steps until he reaches the bar. 

Jace lets himself slump down on a barstool, watching Magnus intently. 

“Does it burn?” Magnus trails down the Precision rune on Jace’s forearm, which is still glowing golden. But the bright yellow gold is already fading to a reddish one that will soon diminish. Magnus knows from Alec that activating runes with steles always burns a little, but he has no idea if it’s the same when activating them with Angel blood.

Jace turns fully to Magnus, letting his legs fall wide open to give Magnus room to step in. Or just because it's comfortable. He raises one eyebrow in a beautiful bow and Magnus wonders how he still manages to do that flawlessly, given the state he is in. And now Magnus sees the state he is in. He sees the small signs of Jace’s drunkenness he has overlooked before, too mesmerized by Jace’s circling hips. And, well, his ass. 

“It does. But all good things burn a little,” Jace pauses to part his lips and to let his tongue dart out. To lick them very slowly and lasciviously. “Don’t they, Magnus?” 

Magnus opens his mouth just to close it again. For once, he’s lost for words. He is not sure if he reads too much into those words. If he wants to read too much into them. But they are there. Said and out in the open. He would be lying if he hasn’t fantasized about that. But the hint of what Jace likes is nearly too much now. Maybe, Magnus thinks, the day he started to fantasize was also the day the teasing turned into flirting. And maybe he was wrong before. Maybe Jace _is_ here to be found. Just not by a stranger. 

Slowly, he steps into Jace’s open legs. Jace rests his elbows on the counter, his head a little laid back. He looks up at Magnus through hooded eyes. Magnus swallows. Jace looks vulnerable and for a moment Magnus is startled about why. But then he realizes it. Jace has given him control. By making the first more-or-less open move, he has given him control. And Jace never gives up control. Even when everything seems lost, he tries to fight for it, tries to regain it with everything he has. But not now. Now he just leans back and lets Magnus into his space, and take it. 

“You’re drunk.” Because that’s what he is. Jace is drunk, probably even wasted. But again, Magnus cannot drag his eyes off Jace; off the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows, the way his nostrils flutter, the way his mismatched eyes fade from gold to blue, and foremost off the way he just looks _up_ at him. 

Jace makes an indistinct sound in the back of his throat. “And what if I am?” The gleam in his eyes turns into a spark while his attention never leaves Magnus. 

_Yes, what if._ If Jace is as drunk as Magnus thinks he is, there is no way Magnus should be standing where he does. Even if he is not as drunk as he thinks he is, he shouldn’t be standing in the middle of Jace’s legs, their faces only inches away and his hand still resting on his biceps. Even though it feels as if it is exactly the place he should be standing. But he needs to talk to Alexander. He knows Alec still wants Jace. Wants them both. Magnus just didn’t realize until now how much he also wants that. They _need_ to talk. 

“I’ll make you a portal to the Institute.” 

The flame dies in Jace’s eyes and he straightens his back. Taking back the control he granted. But he doesn’t shrug Magnus’ hand away. “No, I’m good. I’d rather stay here. It’s too lonely there.”

The answer tells Magnus how drunk Jace really is. Sober Jace would never admit that he feels lonely. But drunk Jace did and Magnus hates that many years ago he decided to be good. Because being good means to do the right thing and doing the right thing now is the opposite of what he wants to do. So instead of pulling Jace closer, he leans back a little and lets go of Jace’s arm. To make a point that what he suggests now is not what they clearly both want. “Then come with me to the loft.” 

But Jace just shakes his head, his hand searching for the so far untouched drinks the barkeeper has placed in front of them. When he finds one, Jace knocks it down in one go. “It’s even more lonely there with us in different rooms.“ Jace’s words are slurred now, it seems the last drink finally tipped him over the edge. 

Magnus sighs. “Come on, Jace. Let’s get you home. Let’s get you to Alec.” 

Jace looks at Magnus, slowly blinking his eyes. “Yeah, Alec has always been that. But you know, Magnus, you could be too.” 

With that, Jace stands up, the Sure-Footed rune flaring up while he shoves effortlessly through the crowd. All Magnus can do is stare. Stare and follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved 💙


End file.
